The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device and a method of detecting a connection to ground.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. In addition, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable.
Known charging stations include one or more connections to ground, such as one or more connections to a physical ground or to a conductor for returning current from components within the charging station. Such connections to ground may provide a path to dissipate undesired currents, for example. However, at least some known charging stations may not effectively and/or efficiently determine whether the ground connection is properly provided.